


Calming Down (Diapercember Day 8)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agoraphobia, Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon Disabled Character, Diapercember, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Panic Attacks, Vampires, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.After an aggressive panic attack, Nick and Zoldrak snuggle and calm back down.





	Calming Down (Diapercember Day 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the prompt order being different from chronological order hits this bit pretty hard. This scene takes place immediately after the scene for day 15's prompt, and will make a lot more sense when that scene gets posted.
> 
> In short, Nick is dealing with agoraphobia along with his mind control-induced neurocognitive disability. Zoldrak decides to try to get him to go outside and pressures him a little too much, and Nick has a full-blown meltdown, during which he instinctively bites Zoldrak and drains a bunch of Zoldrak's blood.

Night 71:

After his change and bath, Nick seemed a lot calmer. Zoldrak led him to the living room and took out the book. “How about I read to you?” Nick didn't respond, so Zoldrak started reading.

Zoldrak started when Nick leaned in to him, nuzzling his neck. For a moment, he was afraid Nick would bite him again, but instead, Nick just licked at the wound. Zoldrak relaxed, knowing that vampire saliva would help the wound close.

Nick shifted again and reached out with his left arm, patting Zoldrak's arm. “Do you want a hug, buddy?” Zoldrak asked, and slid his arm behind Nick's back, holding the book in his other arm. He felt encouraged—this was the first time he'd noticed a deliberate display of affection from Nick. “I'm sorry I scared you so much with the open door, buddy. How about we leave getting used to outside for later?” He certainly wasn't eager to try again, after Nick attacked him. Zoldrak was a bit disappointed to realize that he'd probably be anemic for awhile again, even though he'd just had his niece over for three nights to help him recover. And he didn't want to call Tierza again so soon.

With Nick snuggled against him, still licking at his neck wound, Zoldrak resumed reading the book.

Zoldrak had spent all day working the previous day, and as he read, he could feel the exhaustion creeping in. But with the way Nick was clinging to him, he didn’t feel at all comfortable leaving him in the crib alone so he could sleep.

A sleepless night was one thing, but a sleepless night combined with panic and blood loss? Zoldrak knew he wouldn’t be fit for work, so he texted his boss to that effect in between chapters. Besides, the kitchen was still a bloody mess—he’d better get it cleaned as soon as Nick had settled down enough.

For now, though, he just let his best friend and partner snuggle against him, waiting for the tension to drain from his body.


End file.
